1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to supports for heavy machinery providing a greater degree of flexibility of installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heavy equipment, such as large machine tools, generators, turbines, motors, large fixtures and gauges, presses, rolling mills, and the like, must be accurately supported to permit the desired tolerances and dimensions to be maintained and insure proper operation in accordance with designed specifications. To permit such accurate support of heavy equipment, machine supports are used which are capable of distributing the machine weight and permit minute vertical adjustment while under heavy loads, and which are also capable of damping vibrations. Such mounting equipment may include adjustable wedges, screws, and the like, mounted upon a cast metal base which is supported upon a floor, specially prepared foundation or the like.
The heavy equipment to be supported will include a mounting foot or pad which will rest upon the machinery mount, and it is not unusual for the supported equipment to include a base which extends outwardly from the pad or foot which tends to overlie the machinery mount and restrict access thereto. Accordingly, the design of heavy equipment often renders it difficult to properly utilize known machinery mounts rendering installation difficult.
Adhesives are regularly used to affix the machinery mount to the supporting floor or foundation, but it is often desired to augment the adhesive mounting with fasteners and the like, but installation of such fasteners is often difficult or impossible to achieve because of interference with the base of the supported equipment.